


Island Heat

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fixing that HoO Mess Post-HoO, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long Overdue Conversation, Omega!Percy, alpha!Calypso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Years ago, Percy was stranded on Ogygia and met a kind alpha. One who helped him through his heat by feeding him and taking care of him, not taking advantage of him as he had always expected if he were to go into heat with a strange alpha. The kindness Calypso showed him back then always stayed with Percy, always made him contemplate his biggest what if.Now that the wars are over and Leo freed Calypso, will they finally get the chance to talk about what had happened? Will they have a chance at... more?





	Island Heat

PJatO || Calercy || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Island Heat || PJatO || Calercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Island Heat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Calypso/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Calypso

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

When Leo brought Calypso back from Ogygia, there are some things the Titaness and a very special omega need to talk about. The question was whether or not they could make things work.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Island Heat_

"Percy, can I come in?"

The son of Poseidon looked up rather startled at that voice. Honestly, she hadn't spoken a word to him ever since Leo had just returned from the dead with a Titaness in toe. Percy had seen her around camp a lot, had watched from afar how she got along with everyone, seemed to befriend Annabeth of all people. But so far, she had not approached him. Which was both a blessing and a curse, he supposed. It gave him the chance to avoid their conversation and on the downside, it delayed their much needed conversation. Which was a paradox, he knew. But he genuinely didn't know what the outcome of any kind of conversation between Calypso and him would be.

He had betrayed her trust. He had promised to bring her back and he hadn't kept that promise. She had cursed him for it and in Tartarus, Percy got to feel just how much he had hurt her.

He knew he wasn't good. He kept messing up, kept disappointing the people around him who relied on him. He kept breaking promises. Bianca and Nico. Bob. Calypso. He was really good at disappointing people, had been good at it for so many years now. But then Leo had to come in and do the one thing Percy had failed at. He didn't hold it against the other omega, if anything Percy was proud of Leo. Leo was good. He was a genuinely good person, he was so sweet and gentle and funny. He was the kind of omega alphas should want. The kind alphas did want. Percy knew Frank and Hazel wanted Leo, both alphas more than eager to court the firebug. Percy suspected however that, considering Leo was the one to save Calypso, she was his chosen alpha.

And she was a fine alpha. Percy knew that from experience. When he had met her, he had only been fourteen. He barely had presented and then he found himself on that island stuck with only an alpha. He had gone into an unexpected heat, because his body hated him just as much as the rest of the world did. But Calypso had been wonderful, she had been gentle and soothing and had helped him through his heat without taking advantage of him. After all, that would have been rather awkward considering he had only been fourteen and she was a thousands year old immortal. He had barely been more than a child, really.

She had been so kind and sweet. The first real time that an alpha showed kindness to Percy and treated him well and like an equal, despite him being an omega. He had fallen hard and fast and he had chosen to abandon her for the sake of saving the world, but he had promised he'd save her.

He didn't. She chose to hate him for it, he couldn't hold it against her because he hated himself for it. For all of the failures of his past. The wars were over, but there was still a war happening in his mind and he seemed to be on the losing side this time around.

"Percy?", asked Calypso again as she entered the Poseidon Cabin, worried frown on her face. "Please. I just want to talk to you. I want to... apologize."

Now that got his attention. With a frown of his own did Percy look up at the gorgeous alpha as she entered his den. She approached him slowly, carefully as though he was a cornered dangerous animal. Her caramel curls framed her body, her eyes still soft and gentle as she looked at him. She was so gorgeous, tall with all the right curves. Just the way he remembered her.

"Why would you apologize to me?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"I know I've been avoiding you", admitted Calypso. "Because I was still very angry with you. But I've been talking to Annabeth a lot. She told me how you did ask for my freedom after the war, that you gave up immortality to help others. Me and the children of the minor gods. She also told me that only four months after the war, you were _abducted_. Memory wiped. She said you spent all of those four months helping to rebuild your camp and Olympus, helping the wounded. And then you were gone for half a year, no memories and completely lost yourself. And I... blamed you, I thought you had abandoned me, had forgotten about me. Well, you _had_ forgotten about me, but apparently you also forgot about yourself? I'm sorry for blaming you, Percy. I know now that you did everything in your powers. And I am sorry for... avoiding you and treating you like you're not worth my time. The truth is, you broke my heart more than anyone before you because I believed you, because you were so _genuine_. And from all the things others told me, you still are."

Percy flushed a little as he looked up at the female alpha. "I... It's okay. You didn't know. And time on Ogygia is different. It had been two years in our time, I can't imagine how long it must have been for you. I _am_ sorry. For not being the one to rescue you."

"It's okay. Another pretty omega came along to save me", chuckled Calypso and winked at him. "He reminded me of you. Cheeky, loud, sure in himself and fighting in a world where alphas dominate. He made me laugh. But at the same time, I hated him for that, _because_ he reminded me of you." She paused and looked Percy up and down. "You've grown up. No awkward little fledgeling omega, mh? All... beautiful and independent and strong."

Percy could feel his blush intensifying at the compliment, awkwardly ruffling his own hair. "So... you and Leo... I mean... Are you two a thing now?"

"He's fifteen. He's as much an awkward little fledgeling omega as you were when you first came to my island", pointed Calypso out. "And I tried helping him as I did for you. But no, he is not _my_ omega. I want a slightly more... mature omega. There's this one that got away and grew up into quite the beauty and according to Annabeth, he's still single, you know."

It took Percy a couple of long moments to understand. "Wait. You mean... me? After everything?"

"You never forgot about me, after everything", whispered Calypso and shrugged a little. "I know you were too young back then, but I could see what kind of omega you would grow into. And you did. I would love to... get to know that omega better. In all of my years of captivity, you were the one to leave a truly deep impression. I just want to see if maybe, I could have a chance to find happiness, now that I am out here. I want to explore this world, preferably with you."

Percy could feel his heart leap at that, blinking doe-eyed. "Uhm. I... uhm...?"

Calypso laughed and shook her head. "I'm not asking you to commit. I just want to _see_. I saw Leo go on dates with Frank and Hazel. It looks nice, the way they woo him. Let me... woo you."

And Percy's blush returned, because wooing him? No one had ever wooed him. But when he looked at Calypso, she looked genuine. Truly sorry for what had happened and hopeful for the future, just the same as Percy felt. His heart sped up as he nodded slowly, offering her a smile of his own.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> When I put the pairing on the list, I was determined to write pure, unadulterated filth. Percy going into heat while on the island. Then... I looked at my PJatO timeline to verify age and realized holy shit, Percy had only been 14 when that ancient titaness came onto him, ew, Rick. Ew. And now that she's dating 15 years old Leo, I feel like... yeah, no, why did you turn your version of Calypso into a pedophile, did you have to? That sorta ruined the pairing for me a bit, but then again HoO also ruined Calypso for me because the way he wrote her there made her very easily to hate. Which really pissed me off because I shipped Percy/Calypso HARD when reading PJatO. So. This was long-overdue. Them having an actual conversation, Calypso realizing she didn't have to curse Percy, apologies on all sides and them finally getting together. My fangirl heart is sated.
> 
> Aaanyway, next pairing up in the series is alpha/Nico/omega!Jason/omega!Percy, where a confused little Roman wants in on that perfect Greek couple he meets during the Giant War ;)


End file.
